


Sneaking Around Behind Dad's Back

by matrixrefugee



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Philipa wants to follow in her dad's footsteps; Ariadne's happy to help.





	Sneaking Around Behind Dad's Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://gen-battle.dreamwidth.org/profile)[gen_battle](https://gen-battle.dreamwidth.org/)'s "Inception: Ariadne & Phillipa Cobb, old enough". Featuring an eleven-year-old Phillippa

"Your dad won't let you dream-share?" Ariadne asked, surprised, considering how much Cobb loved his kids and how close he was to them, thankfully without smothering them. It surprised her that he wouldn't at least let them come along with him when he went under on a dream-building session, but it wasn't her place to judge. Still, she felt bad for the kid, who hadn't seen the kinds of things she'd seen.

"He says I'm too young for it," Philippa said, grumpily, fussing with the pages of the math homework Ariadne was supposed to be helping her with. "I'm twelve: I can be careful. I get it he won't let James do it, 'cause he's still a kid, but I'm bigger."

Almost twelve, Ariadne thought, but didn't say it out loud, since it made her wince: eesh, she sounded like a parent herself when she thought like that.

"I'm sure he's got his reasons: he seems like the cool dad I wish I'd had when I was your age," she replied, instead.

"Oh, he is, just not when it comes to dreaming," Philippa groused.

Ariadne started to say something -- about Somnacin and how it could be downright addictive, how she had started to have trouble experiencing any REM sleep on her own, unless she had a session on a PASIV device -- but she stopped herself. She was not about to become the next in a series of boring grown ups telling the girl what she could and could not do.

"Tell you what: You could come to my place to do your homework and I could let you use my PASIV device once in a while," she offered.

Phillippa's face brightened a bit, but her eyes still looked suspicious. "You would?" she asked, a bit incredulous, likely after hearing so many adults tell her no, regarding this one thing. "But what if Dad finds out?" she asked.

"We'll deal with that when and if it happens," Ariadne replied, reassuringly. Then trying to sound conspiratorial, she added, "It can be our secret."

"Just us girls?" Philippa asked, with that tiny smirk that made Ariadne think of Dom.

"Just us girls," Ariadne said, with a sisterly smirk of her own.


End file.
